


Change Of Routine

by animechick725



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, 幽☆遊☆白書 | YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossover, Multi, Sex, Sexual Content, Threesome - F/M/M, inuyasha - Freeform, yu yu hakusho - Freeform, yyh - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 12:58:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5049481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animechick725/pseuds/animechick725
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sesshomaru and Kaoru have been mates for awhile. They hire Youko Kurama to break into a highly booby trapped castle to find Sesshomaru's fathers sword but what will happen? Lemon One shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change Of Routine

**Author's Note:**

> Name: Kaoru  
> Age: About 200 years old but looks about 20  
> Hair color: Black with a single white streak in her bangs  
> Hair Style: Long to mid black with luscious curls and bangs.  
> Eye color: light baby blue, in some lighting they look white.  
> Race: demon-a Lightning demon (She can summon lightning bolts)  
> Body type: toned and curved. Average breasts (like a C) and average butt and hips  
> Facial features: Small petite nose and full lips and high cheekbones  
> (Back-story: Kaoru is Sesshomarus Mate/Lover. This is set during the time when Inuyasha was still pinned to the sacred tree and before the Kekkai Barrier is set up between Demon world and the Living world)

“BUT LORD SESSHOMARU WE DON’T KNOW THIS-“ Jaken was interrupted by Sesshomaru’s foot. I sat there near his throne. We had another lead on where Sesshomarus father’s sword was. It was in a very guarded castle that was heavily booby trapped. I proposed we bring someone with expertise to break us in and find the sword. He was fox demon who was known in demon world for breaking many codes and other things. His name was Youko Kurama. Jaken didn’t think we could trust him, but I knew Sesshomaru would pick my opinion over the imp. We sat there in Sesshomaru’s castle that was in the western lands. We waited for him to appear. I knew it might take awhile since he was coming from demon world. He was bringing two of his advisors with him. A demon name Yomi and a bat demon named Kuronue. I sat there in Sesshomarus lap in the new kimono he had gotten me. It was red and white and it was short and it cut off right above the knee. Sesshomaru has always been a very dominant and possessive demon. When I told him about Youko and his advisors he agreed but not before he made it known that I was his. So that’s why I would always sit in his lap when we called upon demons.

“Lord Sesshomaru, Master Youko is here to see you.” Jaken said. The bump from Sesshomarus foot was still prominent on his head. Sesshomaru nodded and in walked in two demons. A bat demon who I could only think was Kuronue.

Then Youko Kurama. His white tunic showed off his muscles on his chest and arms. His long silver hair and golden amber eyes reminded me of Sesshomarus. He was a very good looking demon. Sesshomaru held me closer to him and I had to fight the urge to roll my eyes at him. Same old possessive dog.

Youko and Kuronue bowed to us.

“Lady Kaoru and Lord Sesshomaru, it is an honor.” Youko said. His voice was so deep and soothing. They brought his head back up to us and my eyes met his and he smirked at me. I looked away and I was surprised to feel my cheeks grow warm from him looking at me. Sesshomaru wrapped his arm around my waist. I turned back and looked at him. I knew what he was thinking. He didn’t like how Youko was looking at me. 

“It weren’t for my mates belief that you can break through the castle, you two wouldn’t be here. But I was told you would have another advisor with you.” Sesshomaru said to them as they looked to him. He didn’t seem too pleased.

“Yes, well he had a falling out.” Youko said. I wondered but not too much.

“Well I plan to leave tomorrow. So Jaken show them to their rooms.” 

“Yes Lord Sesshomaru. Come along now you two.” They turned and they started to follow Jaken through the doors.

“And Youko” Sesshomaru said and Youko turned back to face us. 

“Keep your eyes off my mate.” He said and I saw his eyes turn red. Youko nodded and he followed Jaken through the hallway. I let out a sigh and looked at Sesshomaru.

“I don’t know why you acted like that.” I mumbled.

“I don’t like how he looked at you, or how you looked at him.” He said to me and he stood up which quickly made me get off his lap. I followed him to our room and he pushed me against the wall and his eyes flicked red as his hand went around my throat and his lips crashed down onto mine in a rough and fiery passion.

“You need to be punished for making me jealous like that.” He growled at me and I bit my lip as I smiled in anticipation for my punishment.

 

*the next day* 

We weren’t far off from the castle now. It was just Sesshomaru, Youko, Kuronue and I heading to the castle. Youko informed us the less people the better. So we did as instructed. Sesshomaru and I waited outside the castle. He held on to me tightly and I was still a little sore from the before of our rough sexcapades. I was used to it though. Sex with Sesshomaru was always rough but I always enjoyed it. It was never dull that was for sure. It was routine. We waited there for what seemed like hours. Eventually Youko and   
Kuronue came out.

“There is no sword here.” Youko informed us and Sesshomaru growled. I went up to him and stood in front of him. 

“We’ll keep looking. Let’s go home for now.” I asked him and he seemed annoyed but he nodded. They followed us back to the castle and Sesshomaru returned to our room. I found some stuff for payment and I went to Youkos room and knocked on the door. He opened it and he flashed a sexy smile at me. I fought the blush that threatened to come to my cheeks and walked in.

“Look even though, you didn’t find what we are looking for I wanted to give you your payment.” I said to him and I held out a bag filled with gold. He grabbed it and looked at it.

“I would like something else as payment, if that is alright.” He said to me as he smirked and before I could say anything he pushed me against the wall and he attacked my neck with an onslaught of kisses and I had to bite my lip to keep myself from moaning. I couldn’t let this happen. I would admit I found him attractive but my heart and body only belongs to Sesshomaru. I pushed him off of me and I ran to the door.

“That’s-That’s your payment.” I said as I pointed at the bag and I left the room in a fluster and I ran to mine and Sesshomaru’s room. He knew something was up when I came into the room in such a hurry and once he sniffed the air he knew exactly what it was. He grabbed me forcefully and he threw me on to the bed and he ribbed my kimono off of me and he pinched my nipples hard and I let out a loud scream.

“You’re going to be punished for letting that fox touch you.” He whispered to me as he bit down on my neck and I moaned loudly. He hands forced my legs open and he quickly began rubbing my clit and I had to bite my lip to keep myself from being too loud.

“You know if you had just waited you would have been rewarded with what you wanted.” He said to me as his pace quickened and his mouth kissed down my neck and chest to my nipples.

“What are you talking about?” I said in between moans and I heard a knock on the door. I tried to grab the blanket to cover myself and he bit my nipple and I screamed in pleasure.

“Come in.” Sesshomaru yelled and the door opened my eyes met with the silver eyes of Youko Kurama. I blushed but Sesshomaru wouldn’t let up. 

“Let’s show Youko how you come.” He whispered to me as he kissed me and his head went in between my legs.

“Sesshomaru…no...Stop...” I pleaded. This was embarrassing and I didn’t want anyone but Sesshomaru to see me like this. My plea went on deaf ears as he quickened his pace with his tongue at my clit. I opened my eyes and Youko was naked and his hand was moving fast at his pelvis. I could feel my cheeks quickly growing warm. 

“Mind if I join in Sesshomaru?” Youko asked and Sesshomaru looked up and he nodded at him. What was happening to him? Youko came up to me and he kissed me. His lips were soft and this kiss was softer than the ones that I was used to from Sesshomaru.

“You told your friends that we were too routine with our sex life, so I decided to change it up.” Sesshomaru said as he inserted two fingers into me and I screamed through mine and Youkos kiss. His hand came up and grabbed my breast and his other grabbed mine and brought it down to his member. I started to stroke it and he purred against my lips. Was I dreaming? I was I imagining having my mate and this fox demon who I was highly attracted to do this to me? 

If I am don’t let me wake up.

I could feel close now. Sesshomaru always knew what to do to make me orgasm and with Youko paying attention to my sensitive breasts like this it was making me feel so much more pleasure than I had ever felt. My head shot back in ecstasy as I was sent over the edge and Youko and Sesshomaru watched me ride out the last few waves of my orgasm before Sesshomaru made me stand up. He smacked my ass hard and Youko smacked the other cheek. Youko laid down on the bed and he grabbed my hand.

“Turn around and straddle him.” Sesshomaru commanded and I followed his instructions. I was surprised when I felt Youkos cock brush up against my ass and he inserted it into my ass. I screamed loudly at the new sensations. It was painful and something that I wasn’t used to or had happen before. He was really long and it hurt immensely. 

“You have a tight ass little one.” He whispered into my ear and Sesshomaru stood in front of me now in his naked glory. He positioned himself now and he pushed in through my other entrance. I was used to this feeling but with Youko in me from behind I was feeling all new pleasures and pains as I was filled to the maximum with their cocks. Youko grabbed my breasts and Sesshomaru kept his lips on mine as they both fucked me hard. Harder than I had ever been before. Their deep moans were in my ears and the room quickly smelled like a mixture of the three of us and sex. 

“Sesshomaru…Youko…I think I’m going to…” They quickened their pace and it surprised me into an orgasm. I almost collapsed on to Youko from the pleasure but I quickly felt them both pulse deep inside of me and then all I felt was their warmth as they came in me. I was panting heavily and so where they when they laid me down on the bed. I looked back up at them and they were still hard.

“You’re not done being punished yet.” Sesshomaru said as he came to lay on the bed with me.

“One damn good mate you have Sesshomaru.” Youko said as he joined us on the bed. The sex adventures between the three of us continued well into the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> well damn I can’t believe I wrote that. I want to thank NatKuraMaru for giving me the idea for this one shot. You guys should check out her stories she is awesome! Well I hope you all enjoyed it. Anyway until next time!


End file.
